Bridgette West
Bridgette Nicole West '''(Born Aug 25 1993), is Michael's girlfriend. She has her own YouTube channel, BridgetteWest, but she rarely ever uploads videos. Meeting Michael Green Bridgette met Michael in 2008, when she was 15, and Michael was 21. She had told Michael she was 19 and he had been with her for a few years when he found out her true age during her birthday. Appearances She appeared in most AngryGrandpa videos and KidBehindaCamera vlogs, and she appeared in a couple of Jesse's videos. Controversies Princess video letdown When the main channel (TheAngryGrandpaShow) reached 200,000 subscribers, she was told by Grandpa to get a white gown, gloves, and tiara, and to go eat with Grandpa at Olive Garden. She refused to do the video. Michael claims that the reason why she didn't do it is because she was diagnosed with ovarian cysts and had to take medications which gained her weight, causing her to feel embarrassed. However, many fans did not buy this reason and continued to reprimand her for not doing the video. Bridgette also made an excuse that she couldn't found an affordable gown to buy and she doesn't want to buy something cheap as she feels the fans would feel cheated if it weren't as humiliating as possible. However, she deleted this update video on her channel, and there are rumors that a fan offered her a princess gown for free but she declined. As of November 2017, she has yet to go through with the video and it's unlikely that she ever will. Car Crash Bridgette's Toyota Corolla was damaged in a car crash. 2013 Arrest In 2016, December 15, Michael posted in his vlog that Bridgette was arrested for a Domestic Violence Misdemeanor nearly four years prior. A blackmailer named "Broccoli Ron" told Michael to pay him money or else her mugshot would be posted. Michael said he didn't care and decided to make the vlog due to videos going to be made about YouTubers with criminal backgrounds. Michael explains that, back in 2013 while they lived in the apartment, their neighbors hated them and called the cops when Grandpa would come by and be very loud. A few days after Michael's birthday, Michael was making a rap song at 3am to help with depression, and he was getting angrier because he kept messing up. This caused him to scream around the apartment, waking up Bridgette. Bridgette started to freak out and the two began to argue. Michael left the apartment, followed by Bridgette yelling at him about why he woke her up. Suddenly, a knock was heard, which Michael ignored at first thinking it was just the neighbors, but then he heard "North Charleston, open up!". Michael suddenly panicked that it was the police. The police asked Michael if Bridgette was assaulting him, to which Michael replied no. Bridgette was still angry and denied that she never hit Michael, even though Michael was telling her to calm down. Bridgette started to scream "Fuck the cops" and Michael threw a candle at the fridge, but the cop thought Bridgette did it because when their dog Bella was startled, she clawed Michael's neck. The police handcuffed her immediately. Michael tried to convince the cop that it was the dog's nails and not Bridgette's, but the cop didn't believe him. This caused Bridgette to go into a fit of rage while being handcuffed, which convinced the cop that she "did it". Bridgette says she shouldn't have yelled at the cops, but she was pissed at Michael. At 6am, Bridgette was doing the walk of shame with the neighbors watching. Two hours later, she was released and the "charges" were dropped due to nothing really happening. Michael strongly didn't want to share the story as he didn't want to make a big story out of something insignificant. Trivia * She is by far the most hated person in the videos for multiple reasons, including her voice, adding the "uh" sound to the end of her words and her sometimes antagonistic personality. Fans constantly beg for her to be excluded from the intros to Michael's vlogs. * During the summer of 2011, Bridgette and Michael's sister (Jennifer Green) engaged in a physical altercation. This fist fight was hinted by Jennifer on her Facebook page where a fan reportedly messaged her about the event in which Jennifer stated that "she was defending Michael and she was beating my ass so hard that I couldn't hit back." She also stated that she was leaving Charleston and moving back to Columbia. Jennifer later deleted/disabled her Facebook page. Bridgette was asked about this event by the same fan on Twitter, and said that she probably should have made a statement before the information "got out." She deleted those tweets shortly after the conversation. It seems as if most of Angry Grandpa's fans are unaware of this incident due a lack of requests for what actually transpired. It is also unknown what initially started the altercation, though it can be assumed it involved Bridgette telling her to get a job or something along those lines. ** The story is told in this video. The story is quite lengthy to be told on here, check it out for yourself. * She is usually nosy since she has been intruding in Michael's conversation which does not involve her. This often annoys fans and even annoys Michael sometimes. * A fairly poor singer as shown in a video of her singing Cats, and "Angry Grandpa vs Bridgette's Singing". * She once tried to intervene between Angry Grandpa and Michael in "Angry Grandpa vs Pickleboy-The Lock-IN". * Earned the nickname "Princess" by Angry Grandpa because he feels she gets whatever she wants from Michael and he treats her like royalty. * When Michael is recording Angry Grandpa, she will sometimes record him with her own camera, but at a different angle. * She and Michael are now living in their own house. * She is sometimes the reason for Angry Grandpa's destructive actions. * Her favorite fried food, as stated in one of Pickleboy's videos, is fried CHICKEN. * Like Grandpa, she has a love for candy and often tries to steal his sweets and then deliberately misplace them so he cannot find them. This has caused him to go into fits of anger and tantrums in the past. * Is, even by her own admission, a bitch when she first wakes up in the morning. * Bridgette and Michael both revealed that they had sex. (As heard in the video how Bridgette met Michael.) She also gave head to Michael on their second date. * Bridgette was only 15 when she went out with Michael, who was 21. They met on MySpace after she saw his profile picture and thought he was cool enough to go out on a date with. Unbeknownst to Michael, that would be considered pedophila at the time and he could have been registered as a sex offender. * Their first date was also the first day she met Angry Grandpa. She said he was rude and the first thing he said of her was, "Who the fuck is this bitch?" * Bridgette had an "accident" in which she shit her pants at Wal-Mart in December 2012. She assumed she had the flu. This was told in the video "Bridgette Pooped Her Pants". * She can be very scary when mad. * It is unknown if she has a job of her own. * In June 2013, she and Angry Grandpa got all of Michael's wrestling figures and loaded them up in Angry Grandpa's van. She says he needs to grow up. * Has to drive Michael around where he needs to go because he doesn't have a license or his own car. * She has become increasingly fatter since moving in with Michael, most likely do to the fact neither one exercises and they consume nothing but high-calorie foods. This has also caused her to only wear sweat pants in videos instead of jeans to try and hide her weight, but it always fails. * She wears completely black outfits in most recent videos. (Black T-shirt, black sweatpants). * When the Angry Grandpa channel hit 200,000 subscribers, she was supposed to go to eat at Olive Garden or some other restaurant while wearing a full princess gown, complete with white gloves, heels, and a tiara. She has yet to go through with the humiliation as of August, 2017, but fans have been constantly reminding them about it after Grandpa and Michael both suffered theirs. * On December 5th 2013 the channel uploaded a video titled "THE PRINCESS VIDEO BLOWOUT" in which they finally addressed why they haven't had Bridgette do her humiliation video. * Her and Michael got in a car accident in December 2013 and she has a new car (Toyota Corolla). * It's been made official that Bridgette is a light smoker. She is currently smoking Maverick Menthol cigarettes, mentioned in this vlog 1 * She is shown to be '''extremely hypocritical. When she pranks Michael or Angry Grandpa she makes fun of them when they react. However if she gets pranked she has the worst reaction of all 3. * Has extreme reactions to even the smallest pranks and can even be dangerous. An example of this is THE HOME INVASION PRANK when she yells "GET OUT" very loudly after throwing a cake in Michael's face. She then proceeds to throw items at both Angry Grandpa and Michael. She even scares Angry Grandpa out of the room briefly before he sticks his face in the bedroom one last time calling her an ungrateful bitch and it will be the last time he does anything for her birthday before leaving. She is overall very dangerous. * Bridgette also hates Michael giving in to AGP's demands. In the tent fire video when Michael finally gets around to apologizing for not backing him up properly. Bridgette tries to stop him. But Michael yells at her to "Mind your own business." Bridgette then yells back "This is my business" while Michael yells at her to "Mind your own business and shut up". She then finally stops talking. Michael has been praised in the comments for telling Bridgette to shut up. Even so in the Thanksgiving video on the 26th of November, Bridgette claims that if Michael gives in to AGP's demands, this is why Grandpa is never going to change. * Even though AGP and Bridgette both clearly hate each other, they share surprisingly a huge amount of similar personality traits. Both have very extreme reactions to pranks and can be dangerous when angry. Both of them will use Michael's weaknesses against him. Both will tease Michael for his weight. Both will demand a replacement item if the item is destroyed. * During the historic 2016 presidential election, Bridgette and Michael showed strong support for democratic nominee Bernie Sanders. They eventually decided not to vote, as implied in a vlog. * In Feb. of 2016, fans started to point out that they could see baby wipes in the background of the videos. Even though those wipes were for Clyde's face,Bridgette got the idea to start a rumor that Michael wears adult diapers, as seen in "PICKLEBOY WEARS DIAPERS!?" * On June 29, 2017, she was physically abused by Michael's brother Charlie Green III (who was on acid and drugs) by being punched in the face twice, breaking her glasses. Now she, along with Michael, hates him passionately for the incident, banning him for life from their home. After the court date occurs of Charlie, Michael and Bridgette will move on without Charlie. Fans, including those who hate Bridgette, did feel sorry for what happened. Walking Out with Michael There are some reports about Bridgette walking out on Michael because of the drama since the beginning of 2013 concerning the fight over Grandpa's cable bill in a video called FAMILY MELTDOWN. FAMILY MELTDOWN - Because Bridgette refuses to help Grandpa pay the $350 dollar cable bill, leading her being attacked with rages by Grandpa and Jennifer. SURVEYING THE DAMAGE - Because Michael sets Bridgette's anger up by not telling her about what happened to her iphone he accidentally broke, and let Grandpa pushed him over with the destruction in the wrestling room the next day after that. OUR SECOND THANKSGIVING - Because Michael has been letting Grandpa piss him off way too much. Michael, too, lets himself get pissed off also way too much in recent videos, leading to treat Bridgette like shit or take anger out on her. When she got back from her mom's house, more drama ensued for two days. Stopped Channel Her Channel Stopped Due To Unknown Reasons. Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:COLLAB SERIES Characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs